Another World
by kurisleen
Summary: HXH FF Hetero Contest Entry. Chain Pair. FemKuraxKuro. Kurapika stopped chasing after death, but when it came, she embraced like a long lost relative.


**Disclaimer:** _Not mine._

XXXXXXX

Another World

XXXXXXX

How long has it been?

One month?

Three?

Two years?

Long...so long. Yet, he never failed to fulfil the promise he made.

A promise that Kurapika intends to keep for that person.

She wondered when it all started. Ah, yes. During that one rainy night, when the taunting moon was hidden behind the thunderclouds, when the stars refused to shine. It was a dark night, filled with the stench of blood and the unmistakable sense of vengeance.

They fought. Kurapika intended to fight until death. It doesn't matter to her if the last living Kuruta dies and the line comes to an end. Unfortunately, for him, it was such a waste.

"_Keep on living." _

Those words rang in her head. Who does he think he is to dictate what she wants to do with her life?

But the next thing he said left her confused.

"_I'll help you."_

Him? Help her? In what way? Can he revive his parents? Can he return Pyro to her? Can he turn back time?

NO! He can't! There's no way he can help her. Why would an enemy offer his help? The man didn't make any sense.

"_I'll kill you" _Was all Kurapika could say at that moment, her words almost drowned by the sounds of the raindrops. He only responded with a smirk though, not caring at all.

"_Let's make a deal then."_

XXXXXXX

It's about time.

Kurapika closed the book she's reading and stood up, approached the windows of her room to open it. He usually comes by this time of the night, through the window. Because of this habit of his, Kurapika got used to not locking the windows. Sometimes, he would come in randomly to visit her. At first it bothered her, but in the end, she allowed him to do whatever he wants. It was no use talking through that thick and stubborn skull of his anyway.

The blonde took in the fresh air before frowning, when a dark figure suddenly appeared in front of her, standing on the window sills. Kurapika took a few steps back, and the figure jumped inside the room, carrying with him a brown rectangular box. He held it out to her with a slight grin.

"You're wet, Kuroro." Kurapika commented bluntly as she spun on her heels and grabbed a towel nearby. She passed it over to him and took the rectangular box.

"It was raining when the guards and police chased me." Kuroro explained with a smile, drying his hair with the towel. Kurapika walked behind him and took off the coat he's wearing, hanging it on the coat rack.

"I see." was her only reply. "Did you eat anything yet?" she asked and the man nodded. "That's good. I don't have to cook for you again. I'll get you some clothes."

Before Kurapika could even walk towards the nearby wardrobe, Kuroro grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He suddenly captured her lips in a searing kiss, as if it was their last one. It probably will be.

Kurapika didn't respond to the kiss. It has always been like that. She never accepted Kuroro's feelings. And maybe, she never will.

Pulling back, Kuroro looked at her face. She donned the same expression as always. He can't help but smile, feeling pity for himself. Why, of all people, should she be the _one_?

"That's the last pair of scarlet eyes." he whispered, referring to the contents of the rectangular box he brought.

"I know."

"Then all that's left is for you to fulfil your end of the deal." Kuroro's smile became wider. He took Kurapika's hands and put it on his chest, letting her feel his beating heart. The heart that beats solely for her. "I just want you to know... I never regretted doing this."

Kurapika closed her eyes, slowly snaking her free arm around his waist. Kuroro leaned forward, towards her ear, eager to say his final words. The three final words that he never told her. Three words that mean everything to him.

As he whispered those words, tears began to stream down Kurapika's scarlet eyes. Her arm tightened its hold around him as she buried her face on his chest. Kuroro's body is cold. Is it because he's soaked?

Kurapika clenched her hand that was on his chest, no longer able to feel his heart beat. It stopped. Just like his breathing, just like the time when her people were massacred. His body grew colder.

Kuroro never regretted anything, but Kurapika has one regret.

That is not being able to whisper her reply to his three final words.

"I love you, too."

XXXXXXX

_"Let's make a deal then. I'll track down all scarlet eyes for you in exhange that you stop hunting down the rest of the Spiders"_

_"Bastard! Do you think I'll agree to that?" A bloodied Kurapika yelled, kneeling on the ground as she clutched her bleeding side_

_"Aside from the scarlet eyes, I'll also give you... my life."_

XXXXXXX

"Oi, Gon." Killua appraoched the young, spiky-haired man standing underneath a cherry blossom tree.

Gon turned his head, smiling when he saw his friend approaching. "Hey, Killua."

The silver-haired ex-assassin is carrying two boquet of blue bells. Killua handed one boquet to Gon and stood beside his best friend, looking down at two white gravestones. Gon kneeled down and put his blue bells on one while Killua put the other boquet on the gravestone beside it.

The two smiled silently, offering prayers of their own. Gon reached out and caressed the stone, tracing the name engraved on it.

_-Here lies Kurapika of the Kuruta Tribe-_

"Hey, Kurapika." Gon whispered gently. "Happy birthday."

Killua stared at Gon before looking at the other gravestone. Only the name is engraved. No title whatsoever.

_-Kuroro Lucifer-_

"I hope you're happy in another world." Gon continued before standing up. Killua followed his friend, crossing his arms.

"It has been 10 years." Killua whispered, reminiscing.

Gon closed his eyes and smiled. "You know, Killua, I believe Kurapika did love him." He opened his eyes and looked at Kuroro Lucifer's own gravestone. "Despite her saying otherwise."

"Why do you say so?"

"Because, she asked us to bury her beside him no matter what."

Killua went quiet, before breaking into a wide gentle smile. "I see. It makes sense."

After lingering for a few more moments, bother Killua and Gon decided to bade farewell, only hoping that those two have already met in another world.

XXXXXX

The memories of the soul never fades, as well as the feelings the accompanied it.

Dark and blue eyes met in another world where they can start afresh. No prejudice, no vengeance, no sin, no responsibilities. Just them.

Kurapika stopped chasing after death, but when it came, she embraced like a long lost relative

When she opened her eyes, Kuroro stretched his hand, and Kurapika grabbed it tight, unable to let it go.

Hearts racing, Kuroro leaned forward, and finally, after long years of waiting, their lips met again in another passionate kiss. This time, mutual and true. No more barriers to hide those feelings.

They met their happiest ending in another world.

XXXXXXX

**A/N:**_ An entry to HXH FF Hetero Contest. Sorry if you don't understand the story. TeeHee._


End file.
